Luminaires, such as downlights or the like, provide light from a light source. One such type of light source includes a solid state light source, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs). While LEDs may generate less heat compared to traditional bulbs (e.g., incandescent light bulbs), LEDs nevertheless generate heat. The generated heat should be managed in order to control the junction temperature of the LEDs. A higher junction temperature generally correlates to a lower light output and thus lower luminaire efficiency. Conventional solid state light sources typically include heat sinks coupled to the LEDs to dissipate the heat generated during operation of the LEDs. However, the ability of the heat sink to dissipate heat may be limited in a variety of ways due to the luminaire, such as its shape, location, and the like. As a result, the junction temperature of the LEDs may limit the light output of the luminaire. Operating LEDs at lower junction temperature generally increases the reliability and light output of the luminaire.